


enoch and the empath.

by beeboobee (orphan_account)



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Reader is an empath, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very fluffy, enoch is just really soft and happy, i tried to stay away from the whole "jealous boy" subplot, i wrote this at like 3am because i need more enoch in my life lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beeboobee
Summary: The one thing Enoch hadn’t expected to do within the loop was fall in love.That was at least until you showed up to the house with a shy smile and a knack for making him feel less like a sad loner.
Relationships: Enoch O'Connor & Reader, Enoch O'Connor/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	enoch and the empath.

The one thing Enoch hadn’t expected to do within the loop was fall in love. Until the day you walked into the house, of course. Something about your demeanor and your shy smile as you introduced yourself to everyone made his heart do small backflips in his chest.  
He remembered being the first person you came to when you were unsure of your newfound peculiarity. 

“Why ?” Enoch had asked you, unsure of why anyone would think of him as being helpful in the slightest.  
“Because.” You had answered.

Enoch remembered you asking him to think of his worst memories, things he’d want to permanently forget. He did.  
And with one gentle touch to his forehead, you were able to rid him of those hurtful feelings and replace them with something he hadn’t felt for years, happiness, calm.  
Oh yes, he was head over heels.  
He obviously couldn’t tell you that, though. 

“She was just being nice, don’t think about it too much.” Enoch repeated in his head again and again, a small blush scattering over his unknowing face. 

You had settled into the house nicely, every one of the children loved you. Claire and Bronwyn seemed to love you the most, though. They would both beg you to play dolls with them outside, have tea parties, or read them a bedtime story. And although he’d never admit it, it warmed Enoch’s heart to see how well you treated them, and everyone else of course. You were so selfless, never denying a peculiar in need, despite your power requiring you to take the negative emotions into yourself. This of course, meant that there were also bad days, the ones where you would simply sit in your room and let the world pass you by for a while. At least until the early hours of the morning, when the slightest of footsteps could be heard followed by a small knock at the door. And every time without fail, you’d find a warm cup of your favorite tea outside of your door along with small clay footprints on the floor. And every time, it made you smile a little wider. 

As time flew by, Enoch had let you in a little more. You had learned what those memories were; losing his family to the passage of time, losing friends to the dangerous creatures lurking in and out of loops. It pained you to see him recall everything, and so you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him close. It surprised him, but it surprised you even more when he kissed your forehead and pulled you into his chest. 

It wasn’t long before you knew you loved him, either. The curly haired boy had quickly become a new member of your nightly routine, joining in when you would read the younger girls a bedtime story and tuck them in. Despite his cold facade, Enoch was clearly just as loving as anyone else. You saw that in the gentle smiles he gave Claire and Bronwyn before turning their lights off and the way he laughed with the other boys on the rare occasions in which you could coerce him into going outside. You really loved Enoch O’Connor. If only you could find a way to tell him. 

On one especially cold night within your loop, you were unable to fall asleep. Thus, you decided that the only possible cure was a warm cup of tea. So, you padded softly down the stairs and retrieved the toasty beverage. As you began to make your way back up the age-old stairs, you could faintly make out a light from down the hall. You tiptoed your way over to Enoch’s door, knocking as quietly as possible. 

“Come in.” You heard his accented voice faintly call.

You walked into the ill-lit room to find your favorite dead-riser sitting at the edge of his bed reading what you assume is another horror novel he found around the house. His hair was noticeably chaotic, his eyes softer in the dim glow of the old lights. 

“Hi.” Enoch said, putting his book down and motioning for you to sit next to him on the bed. He didn’t ask you why you had come in, he simply wrapped his arms around you and waited for you to speak. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” You began, taking a sip of your tea and setting it down on his bedside table. Enoch simply hummed in response, pulling you into his lap and settling into the crook of your neck. 

“You really could just sleep in here if you wanted, love.” He whispered, smiling when you leaned a little more into his touch. 

You were more tired than you had let on, and without the normal inhibitions clouding your brain you responded with the first phrase that popped into your mind.  
“This is why I love you.” You mumbled, smiling up at him. 

To say Enoch was shocked was an understatement, the girl he had spent months pining after loved him back. He could feel his face turn pink.  
“I love you too.” He said, pressing a small kiss to the back of your neck.  
And with that, Enoch gently picked you up and placed you in his bed before wrapping one arm around your waist to keep you close to him.

“Oh yes,” He thought once more before giving in to the siren-like call of sleep, “I’m absolutely head over heels for (Y/N).”

**Author's Note:**

> hiya ! i hope you all liked this one, lol. i'm sorry if he seems a little o.o.c, but i have a constant craving for soft enoch. :) if any of you would like to request anything my tumblr is @ethereal-enochs (but only if you want, my loves !) thank you for reading ! x.


End file.
